Deoxyribonucleic acids (DNA), ribonucleic acids (RNA), and proteins comprise linear polymers which often have particular sequences of monomer units. High speed and low cost methods for determining the sequence of each of these types of molecules are desired, for example, to assist basic biological studies and the development of health case applications, among other goals. The demand for sequencing is perhaps highest with DNA, and conventional DNA sequencing methods often require multiple copies of the target sequence and chemical synthesis reactions. The sequencing speed depends on factors such as the rate of such chemical reactions, or the cost of the necessary chemical reagents and the labor and energy needed to carry out the reactions.